kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Salia
1= |-| 2= and they used what makes them transform and fight those .|Hilda and Salia discussing the Doctor Riders.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} |-| 3= resonating with their Ragna-mails.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} |-| 4= resonating with their Ragna-mails.|A.D. 2019: Rejoice! Climax: GrandZi-O!}} is a guest character originating from the Cross Ange television series and is one of the supporting characters of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange and Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. History :For this character's canon history, go to her main article on the Cross Ange Wiki Metroid Rider Vol.2 Meeting the Space Explorers Sylux arc Metroid Rider Vol. 3 Return Taki Gaiden Family *Ange - friend, teammate *Hilda - friend, teammate *Jill - mentor, deceased Personality Salia is a serious and diligent individual. Physical Appearance Salia is a fairly tall young girl with a slender frame. Her most notable feature is her long violet hair usually kept in pigtails with bangs that frame her face and golden brown eyes. Her normal attire is the standard Norma uniform that is customized with a navy blue pleated skirt. When piloting her para-mail she wears a seafoam blue pilot uniform. Powers And Abilities *'Mana Cancellation': As a Norma, Salia has the ability to destroy and cancel all types of magic, or Mana. *'Leadership': Salia is the captain of Norma on Arzenal. Appointed by Ange during the Black Cross Armada's invasion of Arsenal. *'Piloting': Salia is a competent pilot having survived numerous battles against the DRAGONs and being able to pilot a ragna-mail. She would later pilot her Ragna-mail in the final battles against Embryo, and later, Gamedeus and Sylux. Weakness Weapons and Equipment *'Cleopatra': Salia's personal mecha, or Ragna-mail, used to combat the forces of Embryo, later Gamedeus. *' ' - 's rider gashat, temporarily loaned to her by , later returned **'Super Gashacon Keyslasher' - A golden colored version of Ex-Aid's weapon. Created from the result of her ring in contact with the , used in the final battle against Embryo and his Ragna-mail/Bugster army. *Combat Knife *Handgun Relationships Gallery Salia--36.2.jpg|Smiling Salia. Cross Ange 10 Salia.png|Salia. 770b6480d390d22a7f827e33d1806383.jpg|Salia. Cross-ange-bentobyte-1140x500.jpg|Salia, among the Norma and DRAGONs. Behind the scenes Portrayal Salia is portrayed by voice actress , who is best known as the voice of in , and Miki Aono/Cure Berry in Fresh Pretty Cure. Kitamura has also portrayed the younger version Ryo Yumimura in Ultraman Dyna. She is voiced by Kira Vincent-Davis in the English dub of Cross Ange and in Taki Gaiden. Notes *Salia would be considered the Cross Ange equivalent of , as both have serious, yet occasional comical sides to their personalities. Originally both had a rocky start with their series protagonists, until befriending them. Both briefly defected with the antagonists (Though it only happened in the Ex-Aid canon with Hiiro). **In the final battle against Embryo's Ragna-mail/Bugster army, he loans her his Level 50 gashat, as he himself uses his . **Salia and Hilda have hair color that are the same as 's Perfect Knockout Gamer Level 99 form. External links *Salia on the Cross Ange wiki for the overall character overview. Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Category:Taki Gaiden Characters